


Beg

by orphan_account



Series: Self-insert & Reader-insert Smut [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Can be read as reader insert - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Jefferson makes a really bad joke during sex, Just wanted to warn you guys, Multi, Oral Sex, Scratching, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Insert, Smut, Social Anxiety, Vaginal Sex, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold, Jefferson, and Killian have a bit of a problem. They all are very attracted to the same girl. And she is quite taken with them as well. After some awkward conversations, they find a solution to this problem: a foursome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first smut I've ever written, not counting the non-descriptive sort-of-smut I wrote in an RP once with a friend of mine. I'm actually pretty proud of myself and count this as an accomplishment in my writing career. I hope you enjoy it!

It had been an awkward event, conversing with Killian, Jefferson, and Mr. Gold about the extreme mutual attraction I shared with them. I still found the notion that they thought of me as the least bit pretty to be impossible. And yet, here I was, several awkward conversations later, standing in a dark room lit only by a few candles, wearing nothing more than stockings, a garter belt, panties, and a bra, all the garments white and lacey. I stood there, close to the back wall as I stared at the door opposite me, waiting patiently. It felt like I had been waiting forever, but the wall clock showed that it had only been seven minutes. It wasn't long after that when I heard the door knob turn, and saw the three men walk in. And fuck did they look good. Both Jefferson and Mr. Gold had dressed similarly, wearing black pants and thigh-high boots, along with dark colored button ups. However, Jefferson wore a top hat, and while his boots were made of black leather, Mr. Gold's seemed to be made out of....was that crocodile skin? Indeed it was, and dyed black as well. Killian, on the other hand, looked more like a pirate (of course), wearing a frilly white shirt that was tucked into a pair of black pants, which disappeared into a a pair of equally black leather boots that stopped right above his knees. The fact that I was 90% exposed and they were 1000% gorgeous had my anxiety and self consciousness growing quickly. My fears were soon chased away, however, when the door shut and their eyes locked on me, holding concern. They asked a silent question, to which I replied with a nod, and they all smirked. Things seemed to be going as planned, so they would continue as planned unless I signaled for them to stop. And so, they began. They stepped forward, stopping only a few feet away, and spoke one word in unison, "Beg." Not wanting to give in so quickly, no matter how much I wanted them, I shook my head. "No," I said. Their smirks widened and they stepped even closer. "Beg." they demanded once again. And once again, I refused. So they came closer.  Mr. Gold stood in front of me, his face mere inches away, while Jefferson and Killian moved to stand behind me, Killian on my right and Jefferson on my left, their breaths hitting my neck and shoulders, lips close to my ears. "Beg." they whispered. I swallowed, their closeness to me causing my face to heat up. I managed to steel my nerves, however, and said no once more. We all stood stock still for what felt like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, before Killian and Jefferson made their move. I switched between biting my lower lip and the inside of my cheek in an effort to keep any sounds from escaping my mouth as the two men licked up either side of my neck, trailing their tongues up to my ear where they ran the tip along the shell of my ear before going back down to nibble on the lobe. Seeing as how their actions were gaining no reactions, they moved on to licking and biting up and down my neck before settling on whatever spot they deemed best and began suckling the patch of skin. This was harder to ignore, but I clentched my fists and ground my teeth, determined not to give in so quickly. Mr. Gold sooned dashed my plans, though. He placed his hand on the top of my head, running his fingers through my hair, gripping it gently and pulling my head back to expose my throat. My mouth was now open, my breath escaping in heavy pants as I tried to control myself and keep from moaning or sighing out in pleasure. I felt his breath cascade down my chest before feeling a tongue on my collar bone, licking upwards until it found my lips. Mr. Gold leaned in closer and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back gently, denying him access when he bit my lip. He seemed to know just how to work around this, though. He slowly drug his claw-like nails up my side, the nails gliding over just the right spots and not pressing down too harshly. My eyes flew open and I gasped, which turned into a moan that was soon cut off by a tongue and a pair of lips. My eyes fell shut once again as I let go of my self control and moaned into Mr. Gold's mouth, my arms wrapping around the taller man's neck. His hands found my waist, then wandered down and around, finding my butt. His hands ran over it softly before finding their way under my panties to squeeze it, making me jump a bit. He pulled away, smirking, and did it again, his nails biting into my skin. I pulled his lips back to mine to stop any sounds from escaping. I could feel him chuckle a bit against my lips, his nails dragging across the skin of my ass. Between the hickeys, the making out, and those sinful nails, I was feeling overwhelmed. But I needed more. I pulled away from Gold once again, the need for air outweighing the need for his tongue in my mouth. That, and I needed to say something. "Please," I said, still panting. I felt Killian and Jefferson pull away from my neck entirely and I whined. "Please what?" Gold asked, his grin growing ever wider as the seconds passed. "Please....please...." I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. It wasn't that I didn't want them, it was just that begging seemed embarrassing and I couldn't seem to get the words out. They seemed to understand this and decided to give me a little push. Mr. Gold's hands returned to cupping my ass, sqeezing gently, and Jefferson's hands ran up my bare stomach to land on my chest, feeling it through the lacey fabric of the bra. I completely came undone when Killian's hand touched my stomach, slowly trailing down to the hem of the panties I was wearing, and I bit my lip hard when his hand slid lower. His fingers caressed me through the fabric and my hips snapped forward of their own accord, moans forcing their way past my lips. Damn them and their hands! However, the movement from all three men stopped, and Killian pulled his hand away completely. I whined loudly, wanting that hand back between my legs. "Please, PLEASE, touch me! I need it!" I begged. While I could only see Mr. Gold's face, I was sure that Killian and Jefferson were smirking as well. "Are you sure, deary?" Gold asked. "Yes!" I insisted, "Please, I need it! I want it! I want it so bad! On the floor, against the wall, in the bed, one at a time, all at once- I don't fucking care just please touch me!" This seemed to get their attention. Before I knew it they were stripping themselves of their clothing. They had discarded everything on the floor, leaving on only their underwear. They then grabbed me, and lead me over to the bed where they removed my bra, garter belt, and stockings, leaving me sitting there in just as little clothing as they. They pushed me down and climbed onto the bed, Mr. Gold now to my right, Jefferson on my left, and Killian at my feet. The pirate gently pushed my legs apart, climbing between them. My heart was pounding hard and we locked gazes for a few moments before he looked down, eyes now on my stomach. I had always been incredibly self concious about my stomach, and all too often I'd look not the mirror and see myself as fat and the opposite of asthecticly pleasing. But I heard no such negative comments as Killian leaned down and pressed kisses on my stomach, easing my anxienties, before trailing the kisses down to the hem of my panties, which heightened my arousal. His fingers made there way to the front of my panties again, stroking softly and causing my hips to cant upward, soft whimpers escaping my lips. However, I found myself distracted for a moment as I felt a hand on my breast, and looked over to see that it was Jefferson who was groping me, one hand on the boob further from him, his mouth moving towards the one closer to him. He stuck out his tongue, pressing it flat against the nipple and licking upward slowly, causing my breath to catch in my throat because, damn, that was new and it felt good! He licked at my nipple once again before closing his mouth around it and sucking. "D-don't stop." I moaned out. A clawed finger reached out and tipped my head to the side, my half-lidded gaze landing on Mr. Gold. I stared at him for a few more moments before he asked, "Do you want something, deary?" Although I was panting and moaning and whimpering and squirming, I grinned. "Your tongue down my throat, what else?" I replied rhetorically, all shame forgotten. He seemed to be stunned for a moment, not expecting my blunt and frankly vulgar answer. However, he quickly regained his composure and grinned back, his mouth landing on mine, teeth tugging at my lip as a plea for access, which I gladly granted. As our tongues swirled around each other, I was unaware of Killian's mouth having made it's way down to the front of my panties until I felt something warm and wet being dragged up the front them. I moaned into Gold's mouth, one hand going to his hair, the other going to Jefferson's hair, fingers threading in and pulling as Killian rubbed and licked me through my underwear. I bit my lip, though it did very little to hold back whimpers and moans as Killian kept up the teasing. "K-Kil~lian...." I whined, wiggling my hips, "Please....st-stop....stop being such- such a damn tease...." He looked up and smiled. "Perhaps I will, if you beg a bit more." he replied. "Killian please stop teasing me. I need your hands on me, I need your mouth on me, and I need those damn panties out of the way!" My head fell back against a pillow, my eyes locked on the ceiling as I panted, still whimpering and moaning from Jefferson's touches. I rolled my hips forward. "P-please Killian...." That seemed to be enough begging for him, because soon he was tugging down the underwear, completely pulling them off me and throwing them behind him. I looked back up just in time for him to run his finger up my clit, the sensation like elctricity, causing my head to fall back once more as my back arched. "You're practically dripping," he commented, licking the finger he had touched me with, humming. "And you taste good, too. I wonder...." he said, grinning. Suddenly, his head ducked down between my legs and I could feel his breath on my crotch. Then, without warning, I felt his tongue press up against my bare skin. My back arched as I cried out, my thighs attempting to snap shut, only to be stopped by Killian's hand on my left leg and Gold's hand on my right leg. "My, my deary, sensitive one aren't you?" Gold whispered in my ear. Moans and whimpers left my mouth one after another, my back arching constantly as Killian licked me. Mr. Gold's mouth crashed against mine, tongue forcing its way back into my mouth, silencing me for the most part. I thought the pleasure couldn't possibly increase until I felt his tongue slip inside out me. And fuck, did that feel good! But that was soon over as Killian lifted his head from between my legs, causing me to whine louder than I have previously. "Killian why did you stop?" I asked, desperate to have his tongue back inside me. "Well I can't just tongue-fuck you the whole time. That's no fun for me!" Killian pouted playfully. I whimpered, rubbing my thighs together, then realized that Killian, Gold, and Jefferson were all hard. And it seemed like they hadn't touched themselves at all since this whole thing started. I felt a bit guilty hogging all the attention, but the guilt soon went away as I saw Killian get off the bed and return with a couple of items I recognized. "Um, I get why we need the condoms, but lube? I thought you guys hated each other." I said, a bit lost. Killian grinned. "Well someone's gonna pound that sweet ass of yours." he answered. I blushed darkly as the realization set in. "Oh, right. I forgot." You can't blame me, though. I normally associate lube with anal sex, which I normally associate with gay sex. But whatever, that's not the point here. "So, uh, who's got what?" I asked. "I got dibs on the front!" Killian shouted quickly. "Then I'll take the back," Jefferson said lowly next to my ear. I felt a familiar clawed finger under my chin, tilting my head up to stare into the eyes of Mr. Gold. "I suppose that means I get to have your pretty mouth, deary." He said, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Guess so," I replied. "Alright," Killian said, "Lay back and relax, this is gonna take some preparation." I nodded and laid back in the bed, resting for a moment, taking a break from the overwhelming pleasure, despite my body's screams for it. I heard a cap pop open, then close a few moments later, followed by silence and stillness. Suddenly, I felt something press against my entrace. "Relax," I heard Killian say once more. I relaxed completely, letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Without warning, the finger pressed harder and pushed past the ring of muscle, causing me to tense up at the unfamiliar sensation. I felt hands rubbing my hips and saw that it was Jefferson and Mr. Gold that were doing it, proabably to get me to relax and help me adjust. I finally relaxed, breathing in and out, almost in time with the movements of Killian's finger inside me. Soon enough, a second finger was added, the burning sensation increasing and causing me to whimper. "Shhh," they all whispered to me quietly. "It'll feel better in a minute I promise." Killian said. After spending a good bit of time curling and scissoring the fingers, Killian added a third. The feeling was strange, but not unpleasant. I felt full, and it felt good, actually. Killian pulled his fingers out not too long after that, handing Jefferson a condom and grabbing one for himself. They quickly got themselves ready, and Killian laid on his back. He beckoned me over and pulled me down to straddle him. "You're gonna ride me." he said bluntly. My dark blush returned. "And while you do," he continued, "Jefferson is gonna take you from the back. And Gold is gonna...well, he'll do whatever creepy pawnshop guys do." Killian said, cracking a smile. I giggled a bit, before I was abruptly cut off by the feeling of Killian's only hand on my hip. "I, uh, can't lift you up, you'll have to do that part on your own." he said. I nodded and lifted myself up, aligning my opening with his cock. I slid down slowly, gasping at the feeling. Once he was completely inside me, we both moaned in unison. I was about to say something when I felt something warm and hard against my backside. Jefferson placed his hands on my hips and whispered in my ear, "Knock knock. May I come in?" I almost groaned at the horrible joke, but managed to keep from doing so, instead replying with, "Yes, you may." I could feel as his cock slide into me, stretching me more than Killian's fingers had, and causing a bit more burning, but it left me with the pleasant feeling of being full. I bit my lip, trying to contain the noises that already wanted to burst forth. "No, no deary none of that." Gold whispered to me, his thumb sliding across my lips, causing me to open my mouth. Then I saw his dick, hard and dripping with precome. And I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. I leaned forward, grabbing the shaft with one hand and a steadying myself with the other. I licked up the underside of it, flicking my tongue over the slit before sucking on the head, ever so slowly making my way down. When I finally had all of him in my mouth, I pulled back, only to move almost all the way forward again. As I did this, I also wiggled my hips, signaling to Killian and Jefferson that they could start moving. It was a bit sloppy at first, but we soon found a rhythm, me bobbing my head in time to Killian and Jefferson's thrusts, pleasure coiling in my abdomen as I grew closer to the edge. I removed my mouth from Gold for just a moment to tell them to go harder and faster, before going right back to sucking the man off. Gold came first, and it tasted admittedly weird. He made me swallow it, which wasn't all that bad, honestly. After that, Jeffeson came, licking his way up the back of my neck as he did so, causing me to come as well. Killian followed soon after. They discarded to the used condoms and we all lay there, tired and happy as we came down from our highs. Everyone was silent for a while. I was the first one to speak. "That was definitely worth all the awkward conversations." I said, smiling. They all laughed. We would definitely be doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be noted that I've only ever seen one episode of Once Upon a Time and based my characterization on the smut fics my friend wrote because she's a big OUAT fan.
> 
> Edit: Hey guys! I'm gonna start working on a self-insert/reader-insert version of the nsfw 30 day OTP challenge. It's gonna be for the Gravity Falls fandom, and more info will be provided in the story when I post it.


End file.
